


Solas and Lavellan: A Night To Remember

by love_in_nature



Series: Smut Snippets [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, POV Solas, Shameless Smut, Smut, Solas Smut, The Winter Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_nature/pseuds/love_in_nature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas and Lavellan spend their first night together after the events of Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solas and Lavellan: A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some fluff smut featuring my Lavellan, Thaali, and Solas. Enjoy :D

He barely remembers getting to his guest room in the Winter Palace.  He has no clue how long he has been pacing.  His mind will not calm down.  He swears his heart is about to pound itself right out of his chest.

How was it that the one kiss on his jaw could do more than the passionate kisses they have shared in the Fade or at Skyhold?  It is just one kiss.  Not even on the lips.  Not even a full peck really.  

Yet, here he is, feeling like a ship caught in a storm and unable to get the sensation of her lips against his skin out of his mind.  Just as he was unable to keep his eyes from her the whole night.

What a fool he is.

Ma Vhenan, my heart, the words came unbidden to his mind and he knows there is no use in denying the truth.  He loves her.  Despite everything he loves her as he has never loved before and it is tearing him up inside.  

It would be one thing if it was just him.  If she showed no interest and he was left to pine for her.  He deserves the hurt in many ways but she does not.

There is a light knock on the door.  It takes him a moment to even register it through his thoughts.  He looks at the door brows furrowing in annoyance.  

Who in the…

Another small knock, “Solas, please open the door?”

No, do not open the door you, idiot.  Tell her no or ignore it or…

He pulls the door open. Of course, he pulls the door open.

It is… a mistake.  She is… He finds it hard to form thoughts.

It is the first time he has seen her hair down, and it is beyond words.  Soft silken curls that cascade over one shoulder going all the way down to her waist.  It is such a heady mix of sensual and vulnerable that he finds it hard to breathe.  He can not help imagining what she would look like completely exposed with nothing but that beautiful hair to cover her breasts.  

If that is not enough, she has come to his room wearing only a nightgown.  It is a soft green adding to the effect of her hair and glow of her skin.  It is not tight, and it covers her well, but the material is thin.  He can see the outline of her body underneath it from the light of the moon, all soft curves.  She is ravishing.

She will not look at him.  Her cheeks are that becoming pink they get when she is embarrassed, and her fingers twitch, as they do whenever she was feeling unsure in a situation.  

“May I come in?” Her voice is hesitant and quiet.  “I couldn’t sleep and I was thinking… I mean I wanted to go over some things with you while they were still fresh in my mind.”

She glances at him, the corners of her soft lips turning up,  “I brought some wine.” He glances at her hand, which is holding the wine out to him, only for a second before looking at her face again.

He stands there for a moment trying to collect himself.  He needs to close the door.  She needs to go back to her room.  He needs… he needs her.  He has never needed anything so badly in his life.

“Ma Vhenan.”  The term comes out husky with desire and he feels it is harder and harder to breath each moment he cannot spend touching her.

Her eyes finally snap up to his at his words, “You…”

Something releases inside him and his right hand goes around her waist pulling her to him while his other hand slams the door shut.  His mouth comes down to meet hers hungry from pent up desire.  

The hand that went to slam the door now goes to thread through her hair feeling the softness of it as he pulls her face even closer to his.  His other arm wraps tighter around her, molding her completely to him so he can feel every inch of her soft body pressed against him.

Releasing her mouth so they can both breath he nibbles on her lower lip before moving his mouth to her chin, then her jaw, and finally her neck marveling at the softness of her skin and the intoxicating scent of her filling his nostrils.

The wine bottle falls to the ground forgotten. Her hands grip the back of his shirt tight enough that he can feel the fabric pulling.  He can feel her pulse quicken under his lips and lets out a small groan of pleasure.  

“Solas…” her voice is huskier than he has ever heard it and it makes him almost lose what little control he has left.  “Solas, wait…”  He freezes, instantly stiffening.

He had thought that she had wanted it too.  He had thought she was ready, that she had come for this.  What she said made him come back to his senses. She was right to stop him.  More right than she could have known.

He releases her and quickly walks several feet away from her, turning his back so she can’t see his arousal still pushing against his pants.

“I am,”  His voice comes out so filled with need it is barely audible, and he clears his throat.  “Forgive me. I should not have.  You wanted to talk.  Kissing you like that was rash of me.”

“Solas, it isn’t that.”  He senses her come behind him before he feels her forehead rest lightly on his back.  “It's just… I’ve never really, uhmmm.”  

He turns to look at her more closely.  Could she have never had a man before?  She must have read his expression because she shakes her head quickly, “No it isn’t what you think.  I’m not a virgin; I’ve had a few dalliances.  This is… what I feel…”  

She takes in a deep breath and continues in a rush, “I’m just going to say it.  I’ve never felt this way before.  I’ve never wanted someone like this before.  I don’t want you to start this with me tonight and stop us halfway.  I… those kisses left me wanting so badly.  Tonight… I just don’t think I could handle it.”  

Her eyes go to his and, despite the blush blooming on her cheeks, she holds her chin up.  “Tonight do not start something you don't want to finish.  Solas, I want you, I need you, but if you don't want me I will turn away now and…”

Once again his hands go to her waist and he pulls her roughly to him stopping her words with a deep kiss.  He breaks the kiss by gently brushing his lips against hers before nibbling gently on her lower lip.  Instead of pulling away completely he puts his forehead to hers his hands still resting in the curve of her waist.

“I want you more than I could ever say, ma Vhenan.  I have wanted you for a long time now.”

His hand comes up to gently brush against her cheek and once again tangle in her glorious hair.  “The truth,” He is so close to telling her everything, but that would... he cannot lose her now.  Not tonight.  He would tell her part of the truth,  “The truth is I have been afraid.  I once told you that you changed everything, and I meant it.  I do not want to lose you.”

She brings one of her hands to his face now letting her fingers gently trace along his jaw.  “Nothing is certain Solas, especially not now.  We should take what pleasures we can while we can.  Please… whatever you do, don't stop.”  

With that, her hand goes behind his head and pulls him to her once again.  This time, he goes more gently despite her urging.  He lets his tongue brush along her lush lower lip before pulling himself just a bit from her so he can look at her again.

Irritation crosses her face, “Solas.”

He smiles at that before reassuring her.  “I have no plans on stopping now, Vhenan.  I do however plan on enjoying it to the fullest and that means not rushing.”

Despite everything he knew he could not turn back now.  In fact, he thinks it became too late for him that moment he met her eyes for the first time.  As cliche as that was she had struck him deep and only burrowed deeper as he had come to know her and her spirit.  He could no sooner remove her from his being now than he could remove his soul.

“Come over by the fire so I can see you Vhenan.”  He takes her wrist and gently guides her over to the fireplace before turning back to her.  His hands go up to cup her face and he pulls her into another kiss, his tongue tracing teasingly on her lips before pulling back once more.

She lets out a small moan of protest and reaches for him, but he gently catches her hands.  His hands run slowly up her arms towards her body.  Once he gets to her shoulders, he lets them slide down her back memorizing the delicate curve of her spine as he moves to the firm roundness of her bottom.

His hands squeeze her there for a moment and her lips part sensually as she lets out another small moan, “Solas, stop teasing.”  Her voice is full with a desperate desire that makes his pulse speed up.  The combination of that, the moan, and her lips slightly parted almost make him take her right then.

He closes his eyes for a moment to get back his control.  There is no certainty he will be able to have her again; he should not have her again, he should not have her now even, but here he was.  He would make this last so he could remember every second.  Every smell, moan, and all the little details of her beautiful body.

When he feels some slight control again, he lets his hands move to her sides and down below her hips a bit.  He grips the fabric of her nightgown pulling it up until he can move his hand underneath it to touch her skin hot with desire.

He moves closer again dipping his head directly to the hollow of her throat.  He lingers there for a moment before moving his mouth down to her breasts.  Her nipples push against the thin fabric and he takes one gently in his teeth nipping lightly.  A moan escapes her lips and he feels her move her hips forward in an attempt to get closer to him.

He lets out a small growl of pleasure at her reaction but pulls back once more.  It had been his intention to take this even slower, but it was not going to work out that way.  His hands grab the nightgown and quickly pull it up her body.

She lifts her arms without hesitation causing her breasts to push out slightly and once again making his breath catch with desire.  Once the nightgown is off of her, he tosses it immediately to the side.  She tries to move against him but he quickly puts his hands to her waist and forces her to stay at arms length, taking her in.

Breath quickening, his eyes trace her body slowly taking in every inch.  Her pale skin is flushed and glowing from desire.  Her full round breasts rising and falling in quick breaths.  His eyes continue down her taut stomach to the little triangle of hair between her long, toned legs.  

“You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”  With that his hands grip her waist tighter and he pulls her against him his lips once more going to hers.  Their lips only part to take in quick gasps of air.  

There is no more slow softness to the kiss, now it is all hunger and pent up need.  Her hands go under his shirt.  Her delicate fingers moving as though attempting to memorize every inch of him as he is trying to memorize her.  Their movements are like fire to his nerves.

He lets her pull away just long enough for her to try and pull his top over his head.  It catches on the wolf jawbone he wears and he hesitates for the briefest moment before removing the jawbone for the first time since he had placed it on his neck.  With that she pulls his shirt off and their bare skin meets, her breasts pressing against his chest.  She grinds her hips urgently against him straining feeling the hardness pushing against his pants.  He lets out another growl of pleasure and feels her shiver in response.

She moves her hand between them, grasping him and slowly feeling his length.  His fingers grip her bottom as he pulls her tighter to him with a deep moan.  If she keeps this up, he won’t last, and that will not do.

Almost entirely breathless, he uses what little is left of his willpower to push her back.  He speaks, somewhat surprised that he still can form words.  “Not yet Vhenan.”  Gently he steers her to one of the large chairs in front of the fire and makes her sit.

Kneeling in front of her he lets his hands start at her ankles and slowly move up her legs.  He grips her legs behind the knees and gently opens them moving between them.  

“Solas,” Her voice is a heady mix of uncertainty and desire.

“Hush Vhenan.”  He looks at her so open for him and is amazed to feel his desire grow steadily stronger.  Never has he felt this great a need for anyone.  Every inch of his body feels electrified.

He bends his head his lips finding the soft warmth of her inner thighs.  Using his mouth and tongue he slowly makes his way towards her womanhood.  As he gets nearer the scent of her desire fills his nostrils and he feels like he will go mad from it.

As he nears her opening his hands move from her knees to get a hold of her hips pulling her towards his mouth.  The second he tastes her he lets out a long moan of pleasure which elicits another delicious shiver from her and small moan.

He lets his mouth go to her clit and starts sucking gently and then with more insistence.  She is already so wet and hot that he finds it harder and harder to control himself.  He works to focus on her reactions.  His mouth sucking some more then nipping lightly before sucking again.  

He removes one hand from her hips and uses it to slide one finger into her.  Her back arches and her hips rise towards him, so he has to use his other hand to keep her still.  “Solas, yes please…”  Her voice comes out breathy, the words barely understandable.  He knows she is close to the edge.

Using his finger, he finds the spot that makes her buck more and rubs it while he lets his tongue flick against her clit.  Slowly he lets another finger slip inside of her and she bucks again.  He feels her muscles start to tighten and pulls his head back still using his fingers to push her over.

She is so beautiful when she orgasms.  Head tossed back, mouth open, a beautiful flush to her skin, and an arch in her back that pushes her breasts out.  She moans and her body shakes, “Solas.”  

The way she says his name is enough to tell him exactly what she wants.  That one word holds so much need in it he can’t keep her waiting any longer; he can’t keep himself waiting any longer.

Quickly he works to pull off his pants.  It is tricky with how hard he is but he manages, tossing his pants to land in the pile with their already discarded clothing.

He goes to the floor pulling her off the chair and down to the rug with him.  He moves to be on top of her and lets his mouth trace from the triangle of hair along her stomach and up to her breasts.  He lingers there for a moment tracing the scar on her right breast with kisses before moving up to take her mouth with his.

With one hand he lifts her leg to wrap it around his waist.  He rubs himself against her opening moaning deeply at the feel of her hot desire.  “Vhenan.”

She lets out a moan and moves her hips towards him, impatient.  

As she grinds against him, the tip of him slides into her.  Her muscles are still spasming from her orgasm and he loses whatever small control he had left.

His hand goes from her leg moving between them so he can tease her clit while he pushes into her.  Her muscles squeeze him as he thrusts going as deep as he can and yet it still doesn’t feel like enough.  

He will never get enough of her.  He will always want to fill her more, to join her more, for her to be a part of his very being.  

His movements become more urgent and rough as he feels himself get closer and closer to going over the brink.  She meets his thrusts with her own.  They move together in a desperate passion, her nails clawing down his back and her legs wrapping around him trying to pull him ever deeper.

She yells out her pleasure as she orgasms again.  Her back arches pushing her against him so that every inch of their bodies are touching.

His mind is gone.  It is all feelings now.  Slick bodies, soft curves, hot wetness, and the scent of her filling his senses.  

His head bends to her neck and he bites her there, sucking, wanting to leave his mark.  

He pushes hard and deep into her.  He lets out a deep throaty moan as he releases inside of her.  Holding her against him until he comes back down to earth.

Rolling onto his back he pulls her on top of him.  For a while, they just lay there panting unable to say a word.

She speaks first, her voice still sounding slightly breathless, “That was…”

He chuckles and gently reaches up to brush her hair behind her ear.  “Yes, it was.”  His fingers go to her chin and he gently urges her head up so he can look at her face.  She is glowing and flushed from their passion.  “You are the most amazing woman I have ever known, Vhenan.”

She smiles and moves a bit up his body so that she can kiss him her soft hair pulled to one side.  The kiss is painfully loving and it makes his heart clench with the strength of his feelings for her.

“May I stay here tonight Solas?”

His arms go around her once more.  She fits so perfectly against him that he can’t help but let out a sigh of contentment.  “I would not have it any other way, my heart.”

No matter what happens in the future he will remember this night forever.


End file.
